Look at You
by Mrs Kim siFujoshi
Summary: cerita tentang Kris yang galau karena Tao memandangi objek lain di balik kaca jendela -menurutnya- ketika Kris -makhluk Tuhan paling Ganteng- sedang duduk didepannya. Jadi APA atau SIAPA yang dilihat Tao? / ONESHOT / KrisTao Shipp silahkan merapat / DLDR n RnR pleaseeeeeeeeeee ! Kamshahamnida


**Mrs Kim siFujoshi**

**Present**

**Look at You**

**Cast : KrisTao**

**Genre : Romance, fluff**

**Rated : T**

**Lenght : Oneshot**

**a/n : sedikit keinget salah satu plot komik, tapi lupa judulnya apa –")**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya baru dua bulan lalu aku pindah ke kampus ini. Tapi sejak pertama kali aku menginjakan kaki ku disini, pesonanya sudah menarik hatiku. Secara fisik dia sama seperti kebanyakan siswa lainnya. Tubuh tinggi atletis meski cenderung ke ramping, rambut raven hitamnya yang kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih bersih, sepasang black pearl yang dihiasi dengan lingkar hitam sebagai charmnya, dan jangan lupa bibir curve nya yang memanggil minta dikecup itu.

Ouhh, Wu Yifan, hentikan lamunan mesummu!

Well, namaku Wu Yifan, panggilan kerennya Kris. 23 tahun. Sedang jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya pada Huang Zitao. Pemuda yang aku diskripsikan diatas. Bocah panda asal China, 20 tahun, yang hobinya nongkrong di perpustakaan kalau tidak ada jadwal latihan wushu. Oke. Oke. Aku sudah menjadi stalkernya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya dihalte bis dekat kompleks rumahku. Dan kabar baiknya adalah rumah kami satu kompleks. Ah, aku pasti sedang tersenyum sendiri seperti orang bodoh.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Oke baiklah. Hari ini hari jumat, hari dimana Peach – panggilan sayangku untuk Taozi / - tidak ada jadwal latihan wushu. Jadi bisa dipastikan dia sedang ada di perpustakaan di jam 1 siang ini. Oke. Oke. Aku mengaku. Aku 'sedikit' meng-hack-ing komputer tata usaha untuk mendapatkan apapun tentang nya. *nyengir. Jangan salahkan hobi ku ini yaa ^^

Jadi disinilah aku sekarang. Setelah selesai dengan kelas manajemen bisnis, tepat pukul 1 lebih 15 menit aku sudah berdiri menunduk mengatur nafas. Aku benar-benar tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan sedetik pun untuk bisa memandangnya. Aku masih belum berani mendatanginya mengajak kenalan. Well, agar dia mengenalku. Kan curang namanya kalau aku 'mengenalnya' tapi dia tidak mengenalku. *nyengir.

Setelah selesai mengatur nafas, kaki jenjangku membawaku pada bangku yang biasa aku duduki untuk mengawasinya. Meja panjang ditengah ruang perpustakaan. Kalau dia, Peach, duduk dipinggir jendela, maka aku duduk diseberangnya jarak 6 bangku. Membuatku leluasa menatapi wajah manis nan imut nya yang menggemaskan super adorable itu. *nyengirMesum.

Entah apa yang menarik diluar sana, belakangan ini, tepatnya 3 minggu lalu, Peach lebih sering menatap keluar jendela daripada membaca buku seperti apa yang aku ketahui. Meski dia masih mengambil buku bergenre inovasi dan motivasi, buku favoritnya -_-, tapi kini Peach seolah tidak fokus membacanya. Buku itu hanya terbuka diatas meja sedangkan Peach menatap obyek yang lebih menarik diluar jendela sana. Hal ini membuatku sebal kau tahu.

Sepanjang karier kepopuleranku sejak taman kanak-kanak, biarin saya lebai –"), tidak ada yang bisa melewatkan wajah tampan yang ditunjang dengan postur tubuh bak pangeran, terimakasih untuk Ayah ku yang orang Kanada dan Ibuku yang orang China. Tapi dia, Huang ZiTao itu, my Baby Panda, my Honey Baby Peach, tidak melirikku sama sekali. Uuhh.. *merajuk #pengenlemparsendal saya bang, gak usah sok imut#

Apa sih yang membuat Peach tertarik diluar sana?

Hello ~~ didepanmu, meski ga tepat didepannya juga sih, ada makhluk Tuhan paling tampan nan sexy woeeee..

**...**

**...**

**...**

Haaa...

Setelah hampir satu setengah jam berlalu, aku memutuskan untuk mengembalikan buku yang tadi aku ambil asal. Dan apa ini? "Bagaimana menjadi Ibu yang baik?" oh God! Semoga tidak ada yang menyadari kebodohanku hari ini. #Amin.

Oke. Jadi buku 'Ibu' tadi aku ambil dirak dekat bangku yang aku tuju. Nah, selesai meletakan buku dirak, aku lihat Peach melangkah pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan dan tanpa mengembalikan buku yang dia ambil. Penasaran, setelah memastikan Peach keluar perpustakaan, aku menuju bangkunya. Menatap keluar jendela sedikit menunduk – perpustakaannya dilantai 2 – yang adalah taman kampus. Dan disana aku melihat seorang namja – yang sepertinya tipe Seme sepertiku – sedang duduk bercanda dengan seorang namja manis – tidak lebih adorable dari Peach – dan kelihatan mesra. Pacarnya kah? Apa Peach memandanginya? Apa Peach menyukainya?

Haaaa...

Ini membuatku GALAU. – sengaja pakai CAPSLOCK. *mrengut

**...**

**...**

**...**

Malam mimggu nih teman. Dan seorang Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris Wu sedang GALAU untuk pertama kalinya. Salut deh buat my Baby Peach yang sudah membuat saya GALAU sampai ga doyan makan. Eh, ga ding, saya masih doyan masakan Mama tersayang. Kenapa tersayang bukan tercinta? Karena saya CINTA nya sama My Baby Peach doang. Kekekekeee...

Haaaa...

My Baby Panda sedang apa ya malam minggu gini? Nonton TV dirumahkah? Jalan bareng gege-gege nya itu kah? Atau doi sedang jalan bareng cowok yang kemarin ditaman?

Load...

Loading...

Greegkkk!

"Noooooo!"

Tanpa peduli kursi belajarku yang sudah jungkir balik, aku melesat menyambar jaket, hp dan dompet dan selanjutnya mengambil sepeda kunci sepeda motor Mama. Skuter biru, untung bukan pink meski ada blink-blinknya, yang biasa Mama pakai kesupermarket. Dan tak lupa berteriak pamit pada Mama-Papa yang lagi pacaran sambil nonton film Insidious2. *PapaModus

"Pa, Ma, Yifan keluar bentar ne. Dan Ma, Yifan pinjam motornya, motor Yifan lagi puasa."

Tanpa menunggu dijawab aku langsung melesat. Karena pasti Mama akan teriak...

"Yak, Wu Yifan! Jangan lupa isi bensinnya. Mama tidak mau..."

"Mama tidak mau besok pagi harus mengisi bensin. Kau tahu Mama tidak suka baunya bansin..." well kurang lebih begitulah ucapan Mama-ku selanjutnya.

Peduli setan deh Ma, yang penting sekarang anakmu yang kece ctarr membahana ini akan memata-matai calon menantumu. Kekekekeee ~~~~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Nangkring diatas motor didepan minimarket dimana didalam sana ada My Baby Peach dan gege-gege nya. Benar dugaanku. Dan benar lagi, disana, digerombolan mereka ada cowok yang dilihat Peach – mungkin – akhir-akhir ini. Dan disana pula ada cowok manis yang tadi bercanda mesra dengan si cowok yang ditatap Peach – menurutku – juga tampak sangat akrab dengan Peach.

Oh my Baby Peach~~

Apa karena pacarnya dia – menurutku mereka pacaran – akrab denganmu dan seperti gege-gege mu itu? Dan kau jadi galau untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu?

Oh my Baby Peach~~

Come to Papa ~~~ yeahhh... #plak

Setelah sadar(?) aku menoleh kembali kedalam minimarket. Ternyata mereka sudah sampai dikasir. Aku pura-pura baru sampai minimarket. Turun dari motor dan melepas helmku dengan gaya. Berjalan keren memasuki minimarket. Dan...

"Ah, Kris!" pekik Luhan, sepupuku, salah satu gege my Baby Peach. Well, bukan gege kandung, hanya seorang yang lebih tua yang terpesona dengan aura ke-adik-an seorang Huang ZiTao yang begitu adorable. Jadilah Luhan meng-klaim Tao sebagai adiknya. -_-

"Oh, Hai Luhan." Balasku sapa dia.

"Sedang apa disini?"

"Hanya ingin membeli cemilan. Kau tahu kan? Malam minggu. Film horor. Rumah dikuasai Papa-Mama."

"Oh, yeah. I know. Well, bagaimana kalau bergabung bersama kami?" tawar Luhan yang sudah aku tunggu-tunggu dari tadi.

'Yess!' "Apa tidak mengganggu? Kau tahu akan, aku baru disini."

"It's oke Bray. Temen-temenku anaknya asik kok."

"Boleh deh. Aku ambil cemilan dan soft drink dulu ya."

"Sippo. Kami tunggu diluar."

Dan begitulah percakapanku dengan Luhan. Setelah mengambil Chitato dan Cha-Cha serta sebotol Tebs Maroon, aku segera kekasir dan keluar menyapa Luhan dan teman-temannya. Itu artinya my Baby Peach akan mengenalku sebentar lagi.

Oh Tuhan...

Kenapa jantungku cenat-cenut gini coba?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hai, Wu Yifan, kalian bisa memanggil Kris." Aku mengulurkan tangan kananku pada seorang namja seputih salju disebelah Luhan.

"Sehun. Pacar Luhannie." Jawabnya ketus. Oh boy, tenang saja. Luhan bukan tipe ku. Aku sudah tahu luar-dalamnya dia.

"Byun Baekhyun." Nah, si pacar nya si cowok tersenyum manis. Tapi tetap tidak lebih manis dari senyuman polos my Baby Peach.

"Park Chanyeol. Pacarnya Baekhyunnie chagie." Oh, jadi namanya Chanyeol eoh. Well, aku akan membuat my baby Peach berpaling padaku sebentar lagi.

"Huang ZiTao. Panggil saja Tao." Nah kan, suara lembut selembut sutra semerdu nyanyian surga seorang Huang ZiTao sukses memberiku efek pink, blink, bunga-bunga dan kupu-kupu.

Well, aku melewatkan seringaian Luhan. *oke. Author yang memberitahuku.

Dan rona merah dipipiku merebak dengan kurang ajarnya. Luhan yang tengah terkikik menyadarkanku. Langsung saja aku beri dia tatapan tajamku. Gratis Lu.

Menoleh pada Tao lagi dan dia sedang menunduk. Entah kenapa. Aku melirik si Chanyeol itu, dan dia bersama Baekhyun sedang terkikik mesra.

Oh Dear ~~ don't worry, I am here for you...

"Jadi? Kita kemana sekarang?" aku memposisikan diri disamping Tao.

*gimana? Pantes ga bersanding dipelaminan? #alisNaik-Turun

"Well, sebenarnya kami akan menemani Baby Panda dirumahnya. Dia sedang SENDIRI sampai jumat depan. Jadi aku dan Baekhyun akan menginap disana." Entah kenapa Luhan menekan kata 'sendiri' saat mengucapkannya. Apa dia tahu aku mengincar my Baby Peach?

"Ne. Kajja kajja kita kembali kerumah Panda." Ajak Baekhyun membawa my Taozi dengan melingkarkan lengannya erat pada lengan Taozi-ku.

Beberapa langkah didepanku dan dia menoleh sambil tersenyum dan mehrong kearahku. What the Hell? Apa maksudnya dia coba?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya dirumah Tao. Oke. Aku terpaksa menuntun motorku dan mereka seenaknya saja menyentelkan kantong plastik belanjaan dimotorku.

Rumah my Baby Peach rasanya adem. Sederhana, dengan taman disekitar rumahnya. Masuk kedalam tambah adem ajaa suasananya. Foto-foto penuh kenangan terpajang rapi menceritakan kehidupan Tao dan keluarganya. Sofa yang kelihatan sudah tua terasa nyaman diduduki dan membuat enggan beranjak.

Aku memandang sekeliling setelah mengambil duduk disebelah My Baby Peach. 'Yess!'. Diruang keluarga dengan TV yang menempel didinding lengkap dengan home theaternya. Luhan dan Baekhyun sibuk memilih film yang akan kami tonton. Sedangkan Tao, menyiapkan minuman yang tadi mereka beli. Maksudku, membaginya. Yeah, kecuali untukku. Karena tadi aku beli sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kami mulai menonton film yang dibintangi Miley Cirus dan Demi Moore yang judulnya LOL. Film dengan genre Romance, Frienship dan family ini kami tonton dengan diselingi beberapa komentar-komentar seru. Dan ketika ada beberapa scene adegan ranjang, aku melirik Peach yang duduk disebelahku sedang tertunduk dengan wajah merah sampai telinganya.

Oh, ternyata, disebelah Peach terdapat sepasang pemuda laknat yang tengah berciuman dengan panasnya, ditambah lagi disofa lain sepasang pemuda yang semenya adalah si Chanyeol itu juga tengah mencium pacarnya yang duduk dipangkuannya. Mengabaikan pemuda polos semacam Huang ZiTao yang tengah merah padam.

Segera saja aku meraih remot TV dan membesarkan volume Tv hingga mereka tersentak kaget dan menatapku tajam.

"Apa?" aku balas tatapan tajam mereka dengan lebih garang. "Kalian pikir apa yang kalian lakukan didepan bocah Panda super polos disampingku ini, HAH?" aku memekik geram.

"Aaishh, mianhae ne Panda~~~" Luhan beralih menatap Peach dengan mata rusanya yang sudah membuatku bosan.

Aku melirik pada Tao yang tengah menatapku dengan mata polos mengerjap imut. Uhhh ~~ stop it Panda~~ atau aku akan menerkammu. Sadar aku balas menatapnya, Tao menundukan kepalanya dengan wajah yang bahkan lebih merah dari yang tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hari minggu**,

Pagi-pagi sekali setelah semalam aku hanya tidur sekitar 4 jam setelah pulang dari rumah Peach, seseorang yang aku yakin bukan Mama – karena kalau itu Mama, beliau hanya akan meneriakan ancaman-ancaman andalannya didepan pintu kamarku –. Nah ini, seseorang ini, dengan kurang ajar masuk kekamarku, menggoyang ganas tubuhku dan dengan sadisnya menarik selimut tebalku hingga aku juga ikut terjatuh.

"Ya!"

"Wu Yifan yang katanya tampan se-Vancouver, cepat bangun dan aku akan membantumu mendekati Panda!"

"Eh? Luhan? Darimana kau tahu?"

"Orang gila ditaman kota juga tahu kalau melihat caramu menatap Panda seperti kau ingin memakannya hidup-hidup." Jawab Luhan ketus dan membuat tanda kutip dengan jarinya saat mengatakan "memakannya". Well, aku tahu apa maksudnya. Karena dia menceritakan dengan gamblang bagaimana Sehun, pacarnya, mem-perawani holenya beberapa minggu lalu. -_-

Baiklah. Dengan tampang berantakan meski masih tampan dan rambut coklatku, mulutku mangap menatap Luhan cengo. Dia, yang berdiri berkacak pinggang didepanku. Memasang glare yang tidak ada seram-seramnya sama sekali.

"Cepat mandi pemalas. Dan kita berangkat bersama menjemput Panda sebelum pergi kekampus."

"Eh? Seriusan?"

"Iya Wu YiFan-ssi. Cepat mandi!"

Bahkan teriakan Luhan yang menyamai Mama tidak berpengaruh padaku. Dengan senyum konyolku, aku berjalan riang kekamar mandi pagi. Suatu keajaiban selama 23 tahun hidupku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senyum konyol itu masih bertengger pada wajah tampanku. Mengacuhkan pandangan membunuh Luhan yang sepertinya memang bisa membunuhku. Melihat apa yang dipegangnya sekarang. Pisau dapur yang sedang digunakan untuk memotong apel yang menjadi sarapannya. Dikamarku. Apa dia tidak tahu fungsinya ruang makan? Tapi tentu saja aku mengacuhkannya. Aku sedang berkutat dengan kemeja biru muda dan sweater rajut yang memang asli rajutan nenekku. Mengatur rambut coklatku sedemikian rupa hingga menjadikanku makin terlihat tampan. Untuk sentuhan terakhir, aku mencomot pelembab bibir milik Luhan – setelah sebelumnya aku juga mencomot krim wajah miliknya, yang memang merk yang digunakannya sama dengan milikku yang sudah habis – memoleskannya tipis pada bibir sexy ku. Siapa tahu nanti aku punya kesempatan mencium bibir curve manis milik Panda.

Pletak!

"Jangan berpikiran mesum Wu Perfert Fan!" desis Luhan. Kali ini aku sedikit merinding.

"Apa yang kau katakan Luhan? Aku tidak mesum.."

"Jangan berkelit. Cepatlah!"

Aku hanya nyengir melihatnya beranjak keluar kamarku. Aku melanjutkan menata poniku dan segera mengambil tas slempangku. Menambah kadar kerenku. Segera mengambil kunci mobilku dan turun kelantai 1. Dimana Luhan sudah cemberut memakan sandwich buatan Mama dengan brutalnya.

"Sehun akan ilfil melihatmu makan seperti itu Xi Luhan." Tegurku.

"Dia sudah melihatku menungganginya dengan binal ketika dia memperawaniku 2minggu lalu. Jadi dia tidak akan ilfil hanya karena aku memakan sandwich membayangkan seolah aku sedang memakanmu. Memakanmu dalam artian yang sebenarnya."

"Oh Xi Luhan! Jangan mengatakan hal menjijikan dimeja makan."

"Kenapa?" dia memicing melihatku. "Jangan katakan kau masih perawan?" desisnya.

"What? Tentu saja tidak." Aku mulai panik.

Seringainya menyebalkan, "Oh Bibi Wu! Aku tidak percaya wajah bitchy seperti putramu ternyata masih perawan.."

"Yakk!" Mama malah cekikikan bersama Luhan.

"Benarkah itu Dear? Putra Mama masih perawan? Ouh ~~ sungguh mengharukan ~~"

"Aishh... iya aku memang masih perawan. Dan aku akan melepas keperjakaanku untuk memperawani hole ketat my baby Panda."

"What! Awas saja kalau kau berani menyentuh Panda kami!" desis Luhan, berbahaya.

"Aishh.. terserahlah. Kau mau kekampus tidak?" Aku berteriak keras – kesal – mengingat aku sudah berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Bibi aku berangkat.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rencana Luhan kembali terngiang dikepalaku. Well, bukan rencana bagus menurutku. Karena aku hanya akan ikut bergabung dalam genk nya. Ikut nongkrong sana-sini, makan di kantin bareng dan maen bareng sepulang kuliah. Tapi karena jurusan yang kami ambil berbeda-beda kini aku sedang menunggu Luhan dan teman genk nya di kantin. Selama sepuluh menit ini kegiatanku hanyalah memainkan game pada tabletku. Well, kalian tahu angry bird kan? Aku tidak akan memainkan game itu lagi. Pengen banting tablet rasanya ketika ditertawakan babi nya karena tidak berhasil mengenai mereka. -_- /curcolan author sebenarnya -_-/

"Errr, anyeong Gege.."

Ketika aku mendongak dan menatap suara lembut tapi gemetar didepanku, serius, tablet ku hampir mencium lantai. Tao menyapaku. HUANG ZITAO menyapaku. MENYAPAKU! /Calm down Kris ^^/

"Errr... Gege gwenchana?"

"eeh.. oh nde. Duduklah."

"Ndee..."

Tao duduk didepanku. Dan aku mengacuhkan game Zuma /jangan tertawa kalian/ yang hampir menang dan berakhir dengan masuk lubang. Padahal tingga satu shoot lagi. -_-

Tao menundukan kepalanya. Beberapa menit kami berdiri diam diri. Aku menatapnya penuh cinta. /boong ding,Kris kayak om-om mesum yang pengen bawa Tao ke love hotel terdekat #ditendangkris/

"Tao sudah makan?" oke. Tampar aku sekarang. Ini beneran Kris? Aku nggak kesurupan kan? Lembut banget suara saya ~~~

"Eehhh.. nde..." jawab Tao dengan suara super lembutnya. Hampir aja gak kedengeran.

"Eeerrr... apa Tao masih ada kuliah lagi?"

"Ani." Jawabnya singkat sambil menggeleng. Dan OMG... imuuuuuuttt banget tau gak sih *.*

"Mau jalan bareng Gege gak? Gege tadi liat brita, film kartun Frozen sudah tayang di theater. Tao suka film kartun kan?" seriusan deh. Baru kali ini aku ngobrol pake nada bicara 'gombal' kayak gini. Kkk ~~~

"Eh? Bagaiamana Gege tau?" Tao membulatkan matanya imut. Sumpah deh. Mama nya ngidam apa sih sampe Tao nya imut banget kayak gini?

"Terlihat jelas dari wajah imutmu Tao-ie. Wajahmu yang imut nan lucu nan manis itu pasti suka yang lucu-lucu dan yang manis-manis. Iya ga?" jawabku sambil senyum ganteng.

"Eh? Iya memang." Tao menunduk. Merona. Dan mengerucutkan bibir peach nya. Duhhhh... pengen nge-cup saya nya. ~~~~~

"Kajja kita berangkat sekarang saja. Filmnya mulai jam 3 dan ini sudah jam 1:45."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Luhan-ge dan yang lainnya?"

"Luhan tadi mengirim pesan padaku kalo dia dan yang lainnya ada kelas tambahan dan rapat organisasi." Bohong banget. Lancar pula. -_-

"Errrr... baiklah." Tao menunduk sambil merona dan tersenyum manis.

Aku mengiringi Tao berjalan ke tempat parkir. Berniat menggandeng tangannya tapi jemariya sibuk menggenggam tali tas slempangnya erat. Ah, aku harus mengirim pesan pada Luhan nih. Jangan sampai aku menjadi buronan karena membawa Tao tanpa ijinnya. -_-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari berganti minggu yang berjalan dnegan menyenangkan. Hubunganku dengan Tao juga sudah semakin dekat. Beberapa kali kami jalan berdua saja. Aku mulai tahu apa-apa saja yang menjadi kesukaan Tao dan apa-apa saja yang Tao tidak suka. Aku juga sudah mengenal keluarga Tao. Orangtuanya yang ternyata Mama nya adalah pemilik butik langganan Mama ku. Dunia memang sempit -_-

Tapi tetap saja, aku belum tahu apakah Tao beneran suka sama namja yang tingginya menyerupaiku itu. Tapi tetap masih tampan-an aku ^^. Aku bingung bagaimana harus menanyakannya. Pasalnya dari pengamatanku Tao sangat akrab dengan Baekhyun, pacarnya Chanyeol. Jadi... entahlah. #GalauModeON

Dan kegiatan rutinku menatapnya di perpustakaan masih tetap berlanjut. Meski kini kami sudah duduk berhadapan dan terkadang kami juga berbincang. Tapi manik matanya masih saja melirik kaca jendela dengan objek Chanyeol yang sedang bermain dengan temannya.

"Hei Tao. Apa yang kau lihat diluar sana?" tanyaku memberanikan diri.

"Ye?"

"Apa... atau siapa yang kau lihat diluar sana?" kedua tanganku saling menggenggam erat. Berkeringat dingin. Jantungku berdegup kencang menanti jawabnya.

"Errrr... anoo..." Tao menundukan kepalanya. Gugup? Manik matanya melirikku takut?

Lama kami saling terdiam. Aku lihat Tao menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Yifan Ge... errr... mau bertukar tempat duduk dengan Tao? Nanti Gege tahu sendiri apa yang Tao lihat." Bisiknya lirih memecah keheningan diantara kami.

"Nde? Oh... oke."

Aku beranjak memutari meja untuk duduk dibangku tao. Begitu pula dengan Tao yang duduk dikursiku sebelumnya. Aku menatapnya bingung dan mengalihkan tatapan mataku pada jendela. Tapi apa? Bukan Chanyeol yang aku lihat. Tapi... tapi...

Aku menoleh pada Tao yang menunduk dengan semburat merah pada pipi hingga telinganya.

"Tao... Kau... Kau... aku?" Aku merasakan telunjukku menunjuk diriku sendiri. Dan aku lihat kepala Tao mengangguk.

"Jadi selama ini kau melihatku?" tanyaku ragu. Pipi Tao makin memerah dan mengangguk.

"Benarkah? Aku kira..." aku mendesah lega. Tersenyum bodoh menatap Tao. Tanganku terulur untuk meraih tangan Tao diatas meja.

Aku genggam tangan Tao erat. Menatapnya intens. Perlahan Tao mulai mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku kira... selama ini yang kau lihat adalah Chanyeol. Tapi... tapi... sejak kapan?"

"Errr... sejak aku tahu kalau Gege juga melihatku." Jawab Tao dengan wajah yang makin memerah.

Aku terpana melihatnya. Wajah manis Tao makin manis dengan rona merah dipipinya, ditambah lagi dengan senyumnya yang menawan. Genggaman jemariku pada jemari Tao makin mengerat. Aku rasakan dia pun membalas menggenggam jemariku.

"Jadi... Kau mau kan menjadi kekasih ku?"

"Nde." Tao mengangguk imut.

Sekali lagi senyum bodoh itu tercipta diwajahku. Haa ... Indahnya dunia ...

**_the end_**

**Kyaaaaaa...**

**Mencoba ngetik FF dengan sudut pandang Kris dan memakai bahasa yang RADA gaul ^^**

**Bagaimana menurut kalian?**


End file.
